


downward slope

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-06-16
Updated: 2002-06-16
Packaged: 2017-11-01 09:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/355266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>what if one of our lovers refuses?</p>
            </blockquote>





	downward slope

## downward slope

by daughter of eve

[]()

* * *

Downward Slope.  
Daughter of eve.  
PG-13  
Don't belong to me.  
Clex- One sided.  
Please review.  
Read my other short Clex stories on fanfiction.net I have no beta. 

It had been a kiss, a wonderfully soft slow kiss that he had lost himself in. He had dreamed of it, seen it happen in his mind a thousand times since they had first met, but this was real, it was happening. His lips felt like he always knew they would, comforting, warm, and silky. Lost in this thought process it had taken him 10 whole seconds to realize he was not being kissed back.

Hands on his chest applied gently pressure and he was pushed away. He was pushed away. He looked up into hazel eyes, eyes that were blue and green at the same time and in them he saw what he didn't want to see, a mixture of fear and confusion. Lex Luthor stepped back from Clark Kent. Lex turned his back on the man he just kissed, the first man he had ever kissed, and the first person that he truly could say he loved. He was being rejected by Clark Kent. He couldn't look at him, it hurt too much. He had broken the rules of being a Luthor; never care so much, never fall in love. Now he was about to break another because Lex Luthor was afraid. Afraid he had just ruined the only true friendship he ever had, all because he had lost control of the moment. 

He could feel Clark staring at him, why didn't he just leave? But no this was Clark, he would try to make everything all right, he always did. God how he loved him. A warm hand on his shoulder made him turn and he was surprised to find how close to tears he was but he wouldn't let him fall, he never did.

"Lex I... I'm sorry it's just, it's not..."

Lex stopped him. " It's alright Clark, no harm done." He hoped. Only years of training kept his voice even.

"It's just with Chloe..."

Last week it was Lana now Chloe. Either way Clark was rejecting him, Clark wasn't interested in men. Well neither was he until Clark pulled him out of a watery grave.

Again Lex stopped him holding his hand up stepping out of Clarks touch. Already he missed the warmth of that hand on his shoulder. Detach Lex. "Really Clark, I understand friends right?" Friends, nothing more.

"Clark sighed and smiled, relieved maybe? "Friends."

Lex was breaking inside he needed Clark to leave, to believe everything was fine. He couldn't believe how careless he was, how he had miss read the situation, Clark would love someone like Lana or Chloe not him.

"You should go Clark." Lex looked at him for a moment then walked behind his desk, fighting to keep his emotions in check. "Are you sure you, we are ok?"

"Never better Clark really an error in judgment on my part, my apologies."

"Don't, I mean but why?"

Because I love you, need you, trust you, can't live without you.

"I'm rarely wrong, Clark but this time I was wrong, a rare moment to witness Clark." Was he saying Clark's name too much? 

Clark was looking at him studying him, like he was reading his mind or simply seeing right through him. Clark slowly nodded.

"We're still hanging out this weekend?"

Lex had a feeling a meeting would pop up but answered, "Of course Clark." Again Clark nodded knowing Lex was lying. Lex could feel it but he said nothing.

Clark turned to leave and Lex wanted suddenly to stop him tell him how he felt not let him turn his back on him. He was a Luthor Damn it and Luthors always got what they wanted.

But not this time, Lex just wanted to do something he hadn't done in two years, get good and drunk. 

"I'll see you around then Lex."

"Bye Clark." Bye Clark. I love you.

"Lex?"

"Yes Clark."

"You really are my best friend." 

As the door closed, Lex sat behind his desk and let the tears fall. 


End file.
